Field of Invention
This invention relates to a seat pocket for use with the seat back of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to a seat pocket that can be integral with the seat back or an accessory item.
It is known to have containers and compartments in motor vehicles and one of the most common is a compartment that is commonly referred to as the glove compartment. In most vehicles, the glove compartment has a hinged door so that the articles within the compartment can be hidden from view. It is also known to have armrests that fold into the seat back in an unused position and fold down onto the seat when in use.
When an operator of a vehicle has handheld articles upon entering the vehicle, the handheld articles are often placed on the passenger seat assuming that that seat is vacant. The operator then drives the vehicle and, as the vehicle stops and starts or proceeds around a curve, the articles left on the passenger seat sometimes will roll onto the floor. This can be very distracting to the operator and can be the cause of an accident. It can also be very frustrating and items can become dirty or damaged.